1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to carriers configured to be counted on bicycles, electric bicycles, electric scooters, motorcycles, folding bicycles or folding shopping carts for carrying articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-function carrier which, when expanded, provides a basket-like structure with an internally arranged extendable gripper for holding articles carried by the carrier, and when folded, provides a rack-like structure working with the extendable gripper as an extendable rack. The disclosed multi-function carrier can be further folded for easy storage. There are sliding components in the multi-function carrier for smooth operation of expanding and folding the carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common that a bicycle is installed ahead a basket and aback a rack for receiving articles to be transported by the bicycle. Conventionally, such a basket is an inflexible structure composed of some meshed plates soldered together while such a rack provides an inflexible plane formed by plural steel sticks coming with a spring-loaded gripper for fixing the carried articles. While being long popular with people, each of the foregoing carrying tools has its advantages and disadvantages. Hence, it would be beneficial to provide a single carrier having the advantages and avoiding the disadvantages of the both prior-art devices.